Phototherapy is a medical and veterinary technique which uses lasers, LEDs (light emitting diodes), or other types of light sources to stimulate or inhibit cellular function. Recently, this technique has been widely used for treating soft tissue injury, chronic pain, and promoting wound healing for both human and animal targets.
It was shown that the effectiveness of phototherapy is affected by the micro-circulation condition of the subject biological tissue. Unfortunately, none of the current available phototherapy system possesses the capability of directly controlling the micro-circulation of the biological tissue. As a result, these systems are incapable of producing consistent therapeutic results.